Amores de un pasado perdido
by Nana-chan-sempai
Summary: Esto es un AU: Universo Alternativo por lo que el principio empieza diferente y poco a poco avanza la historia como en el anime pero con pequeños cambios, y una continuación. Se la dedico a todas las personas que se han perdido en el camino de encontrar como encajar en la vida e intentan parecerse a alguien mas cuando lo importante es ser nosotros mismos. Para mis sempais


Capitulo 1

Esa tarde lo volví a ver, pero el al parecer no me reconoció y con esa mirada fría el paso junto a mi. Por alguna razón esa misma tarde ella nació, una pequeña y energética amiga llamada Ran y así mi vida cambio.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Me transferí de escuela reencontrándome con un amigo de la infancia y su guardián Kiseki (el cual nació de sus sueños igual que Ran), pero todos habíamos cambiado por lo que dije esas frías palabras:

-Amu- dijo Tadase tocándome el hombro

- Quien te crees para hablarme así- dije con una voz fría y seria- bajito-

- Lo...lo siento- se aparto y yo seguí caminando.

En el salón todas me elogiaban por ser tan seria y hablar así con el príncipe Tadase y mientras ellas me hablaban y decían yo al desviar mi vista por la ventana hacia la calle lo volví a ver, sin pensarlo baje las escaleras a toda velocidad y salí corriendo dejando la escuela y a todas atónitas.

Llegue hasta una construcción y hay en la biga mas alta estaba parado; viéndome fijamente sin decir nada  
por no prestar atención caí en un hoyo me esterese y en ese momento escuche la vos de Ran que decía:

-Si no puedes salir: Cambio de personalidad... brinco, paso, salto- en ese momento, salte tan alto que aterrize en la misma bu¡ga que él.

Él no decía nada y yo tenia tanto que preguntar que no sabia por donde empezar por lo que decidí tampoco hablar.  
Sin darme cuenta Yoru (el sueño de esa persona) me había quitado mis dos huevos chara que aun no nacían mientras yo observaba el candado que tenia el en la mano  
En un instante su mirada cambio y dijo:

-Me pregunto cual sera el embrion- dijo tomando mis dos huevos chara con una vos seria y una sonrisa macabra.

En ese instante sin pensarlo corrí hacia él e intente quitarle ambos huevos; pero a él se le resbalaron de la mano y yo al lanzarme por ellos estaba apunto de tocar el suelo cuando ese candado se acerco a mi como magia.  
Poco después yo tenia ropa rosa y muy femenina como porrista y aunque me asuste por un instante, me di cuenta de que eso era una sensación familiar, por lo que no me distraje por ese miedo y me sentí tan ligera como una pluma.  
En el momento en el que llegue al suelo escuche una vos diciendo:

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, que planeabas robando el Humpty lock, kuroneko ladrón- grita la vos enojada.

Me voltea a ver preocupado- estas bien Amu-one- Yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

En ese instante Ikuto abre los de asombro al escuchar mi nombre, pero no dice nada. Se queda hay parado y dice:  
-Mira que ya llego el mini Rey a solucionar el problema- suelta una risa irónica.

-CÁLLENSE no voy a permitir que en frente de mi se estén hablando de esa manera- agacha la cabeza- realmente no quiero velos actuar así, no lo soporto- dice mas tranquila

-Tu no eres quien para regañarnos- dice Ikuto con vos molesta pero irónica

-lo siento Amu-one pero lo que...-

-No me importa si les gusta o no- lo interrumpe- pero no puedo soporta resto mas- dice apunto de llorar

-chi, las mujeres son una molestia- Ikuto se va

-Amu-one sera mejor que por hoy te vallas a tu casa- dice Tadase cuando a parece Nadeshko. Tadase se va con ella.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Bueno hoy nombraremos al nuevo guardián- dijo Kukai-sempai

-Joker, Hinamori Amu- dijo Tadase segundos después de que Kukai terminara.

Ran estaba riéndose mucho después de la reunión. Más tarde llego Nadeshko con una carta par invitarme a ir al Jardín Real la cuan no pude negar por que venia de Tadse.

EN CLASE

Al parecer el huevo chara azul había estado moviéndose durante la mañana pero no me percate sin embargo en la clase de gimnasia Ran hizo cambio de personalidad y me enoje mucho. Sin darme cuenta dije cosas que no debí y el huevo azul se escapó.

Cuando llegamos a la clase de arte nos pidieron dibujar a un compañero pero hace micho que no había dibujando por lo que no me estaba quedando bien, poco después de supuestamente haber terminado oí una vos

-Sino puedes dibujar.. cambio de personalidad- en ese instante hice el mejor dibujo que en años había hecho, me sorprendí y cuando di la vuelta la vi otro shugo chara más.

Sin pensarlo salí corriendo diciendo que iría al baño y Ran y yo la perseguimos un rato hasta que

-Porque escapas que no eres el shugo chara de Amu-chan- dice Ran enojada

-Si.. pero si Amu no cree en mi yo desapareceré- ella agacha la cabeza-

-Qui...quien dijo que no creía en ustedes he- dice Amu un poco sonrojada.

-Amu-chan- dicen ambas al unisono

-Bue..bueno y cual es tu nombre-

-Me llamo Miki, y soy tu supuesto yo- dice sonriendo

-Ok vayámonos que no puedo estar tanto tiempo en el baño- se voltea - Miki tu también

Regresamos a la clase y pasamos las demás clases y al terminar.

DESPUÉS DE CLASES

En frente del Jardín Real

-Amu-chan no vas a entrar- dice Ran entre risas

-Ya..ya voy- se sonroja -no molestes-

-hehehehe, Anu-chan eres una miedosa-

-Cállense, cállense- se abre la puerta

-Llegas tarde Amu-chan- dice Nadeshko

-Amu-o... Hinamori-san veo que ya llegaste- dice Tadase

-O así que ahora soy Hinamori-san, que extraño entonces por que me llamabas diferente- dice seria

-No..bueno..yo solo quería...lo siento Hinamori-san solo quería llamarte con respeto después de todo tu dices que no nos conocemos cierto y no te quiero incomodar- dice con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Lamento lo de estos dos días Tadase-oni-chan, después de todo así es, no- sonríe

Levanta la cabeza animado -Hi- dice con una sonrisa.

Amu entra a el Jardín y comienzan a hablar de el trabajo de todos y Amu se sorprende al saber que solo tiene que limpiar los supuestos huevos del corazón que tienen una X. Ella siempre supo que no sería fácil pero aún así lo tomo como si nada.

Espero les guste es la primera ves que escribo un fic así que para serles sinceros tengo miedo.

:D

Hime-sama, I-chan-sempai lamento la tardanza las quiero a las dos. Por hay dicen que lo prometido es deuda hehehe


End file.
